


Will you be my snow angel?

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	Will you be my snow angel?

There was nothing like Kansas in the winter. Everyone always seemed to prefer the summer, but when there was fresh snow on the ground and you were wrapped up in the boy jackets to keep you warm it felt almost magical.

You could get lost in the serenity of it all, perching on a branch on the ground and covered in layers with a coffee in your hands. It didn’t take long for Cas to come and share this moment of content with you.

He took in the surroundings before sitting next to you with a smile on his face. One of your hands found his and he kissed your palm gently before warming it in both of his.

You fell into his side slightly as you drank your coffee and you both took in the view before you without a word needing to be shared.

You loved moments like this. Moments away from the chaos of hunting or the neediness of the bunker overrun with boys. Moments where you could just sit on a branch in the middle of nowhere and be nothing but you.

With a smile on your face and your chest warm with nothing but Cas, you smiled softly as you twisted your head to face him. Resting on his shoulder, he turned to look at you softly and you were mesmerised by the blue ice in his gaze.

“Will you be my snow angel?” You whispered into the collar of his trench coat, a playful glimmer in your eyes.

“Y/N, I will always be your angel.” The look of devotion masked in the blue told you that there was so much more meaning behind his words.

“Promise?”

“There is nothing in this world or out that could stop me from being yours. Even if I lose my grace, I promise Y/N Y/L/N I will always be your angel.”


End file.
